This invention relates generally to the field of eyewear and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to folding or collapsible eyewear. There are many folding eyeglasses on the market, some more clever, compact, or innovative than others. The most typical application is in magnifying or reading glasses for people who don't need to wear prescription eyeglasses, but need occasional help in reading fine print, while driving, and similar situations. Most such glasses fold up into a size compact enough to be placed in a shirt pocket.
Frequently, existing folding glasses function well, both optically and mechanically, most are in need of a case or similar mode of storage to prevent scratching of the lenses, entanglement of the frame members in other items typically kept in pockets with the glasses, and storage. Because the case is a separate item from the glasses, the two are often separated, with the case being lost, rendering the glasses unprotected.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improvements in the folding eyewear art, whereby the folding eyewear incorporates a compact integrated case, which protects lenses while not in use, while promoting an attractive appearance while the folding eyewear are in use.